Strong
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: They would be strong together.


**Strong**

 _I have no rights to Naruto._

 _Enjoy_

x-x-x-x

"I'm being sent on a mission."

The words were quietly stated, a dark eyebrow rising in question as such a thing was not unusual.

"It's a year long mission, out to Kumokagure and minor Lightning villages."

He could hear it, it was barely there but it hinted at things he knew they both secretly wanted but could not voice.

"It'll take you at least a month maybe 6 weeks to get there?"

She nodded, jaw clenching and biting her lip before nodding her head at him. Gestures heavy with meaning.

He clenched his fist and nodded at her in return. "When?"

Annoyance filled her voice, eyes shining for a brief moment before blinking, a quick but measured breath that those passing by the open door would take not notice of.

"Six hours, Hokage-sama wants this done quickly to show Konoha's support of the Alliance and continuation of peace after the war. I am ordered to rearrange the necessary workload, pack and return to the Hokage tower within the hour for debriefing and orders."

A hand came up to rub the bandanna on his head back and forth, the room filling with tension as his black eyes met hers, filled with meaning, saying a thousand words as ANBU passed in the corridor, some ducking in to drop reports on the tray beside the entrance of his office.

"Then I wish you good luck and thank you for all your help the last few months during the war. I will be interested in any information you think relevant, you know how I work now."

An opening, small but all he could acknowledge, his hand reaching out to rub the grain of wood on the desk before clenching once more and then it was his turn to release a measured breath before once more saying, "Good luck."

"And to you Morino-sama."

-o-

6 months later and that was the last he saw and heard from her. A letter had been sent but due to an explosion on a train it had been destroyed, the messenger Shinobi apologising profusely in the Hokage office's three months ago and finally returning. His summoning had been strange but since Hatake had taken up the mantle Ibiki was surprised a lot more wasn't strange.

Entering the Tower, he could feel the shift of energy in the air, muscles tensing as he made his way to the Hokage's office and entered quietly.

Voices greeted him, terse and sad and a report was thrown his way only to land at his feet. Silence enveloped the room but for Ibiki, from the moment he had entered the room his focus was on one thing.

"She's dead."

"A-..."

He drowned out the details, jaw clenching and swallowing sharply. "Yes or no, Hatake."

The room stilled. Kakashi's eyes narrowing as he bit out. "Yes."

He nodded once, twice and blinked his eyes furiously before cricking his neck side to side, the crack of bones filling the silent room. He stepped forward with purpose and before any protest could be given or concern voiced took the bundle from the Kunoichi's arms asking tersely. "What's his name?"

"Haruno Takeshi." _Warrior._

"Morino."

"What?" Kakashi's voice was cool and oh so controlled as the remaining members of Team 7/Team Kakashi and Sakura's friends looked on in shock as Ibiki held his son to his chest, felt the firm weight in his arms and replied.

"He's about a month old, he was nearly full term maybe give a week or so. He's my son. Mine and Sakura's."

There were questions. Of course there were.

Raised voices. Threats of discipline. Disbelief.

But Ibiki looked down at the bundle dwarfed in his large arms, gently jostled his son as he whimpered and stared at dark eyes that he knew in his heart and soul would become a blinding green in a few months.

Many may not have noticed, he himself didn't but Kakashi and Yamato had been his fellow Shinobi and ANBU for too long not to, and they heard the far off quality in his voice, heard the hidden emotion. The pain.

"We worked together during the war. Comradery became friendship, friendship became comfort, and comfort became more."

And for Ibiki it was as simple as that. But duty and loyalty to Konoha came first.

And now he held his son in his arms, his partner dead. "I'm removing myself from mission rosters and duty for the next three months. If urgent I will report for duty but only desk work and T&I. Send Anko to my apartment if there's a problem."

Kakashi nodded. Now was not the time and the silence in the room as the large man spoke and kept his eyes on his son showed all were in agreement. "Her funeral will be in three days."

Ibiki nodded, head rising to meet the blue eyes of Yamanka Ino. "Daffodils, even cherry blossoms. But Sakura always said if you dared put one single lily or piece of baby's breath in an arrangement for her funeral she would haunt you until your dying day and beat your ass when you joined her."

And with those words it became very, very clear just how serious the relationship of Morino Ibiki and Haruno Sakura had been. The sorrow in the room rising as Ibiki picked up the bag he hoped was full of baby supplies and simply left.

He ignored the glances, the comments, a Shinobi easily able to take advantage to knife him in the kidneys if they so wished as he walked back to his apartment. Quietly he entered and quietly he sat on the couch. Gently he placed his son on his lap, the little boy blinking up at him and mewling softly before giving a little whimper and dozing off again.

A loud sigh filled the room. "I was not expecting this."

Closing his eyes Ibiki wondered if the letter that had been destroyed had held this information. If he had known would he have gotten there in time? Was she scared, had she known the letter hadn't been delivered, how had she looked, when did she feel the kicks. Had she been happy?

No matter the advances, the technology, childbirth was still a dangerous procedure, and now he held the proof on his lap without Sakura.

Breathing deeply Ibiki blinked and if his voice was thicker than normal or his eyes shining with moisture there was no one to see.

"Looks like it's just you and me Takeshi. But we'll be fine, we'll be strong. You'll be strong because you have no choice, your mother's blood runs through you and if you are half the person she was you'll be just fine.

I'll be strong because she strengthened me and if I don't live up to her expectations she'll kick my ass. I'll be strong for you and for her.

And together we'll be just fine."

x-x-x-x

 _Dia Duit,_

 _So I was rereading some of my old Ibiki and Sakura fics and this little nugget of a oneshot popped into my head. And I made myself cry again._

 _Hope you enjoyed, as always let me know what you think._

 _P.S I finished my Hidan and Sakura fic!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
